justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
4x4
"4x4" von Miley Cyrus ist tanzbar in Just Dance 2015 und 舞力全开2015. Dancers P1 P1 is an animal mascot, being a yellow pig. He wears light grey overalls with pink chains, with one pendant including a unicorn. P2 P2 '''is one of the showgirls in the choreography. She wears a blue jean collared crop top with orange fringe, and her skirt is also the same; blue with orange fringe. She also wears orange leggings underneath and blue booties. She has long orange hair with a faded orange cowboy hat. '''P3 P3 is the other showgirl in the choreography. She wears a bright blue bodysuit along with a pink one piece with two red shoulder pieces. She also wears red boots and a pink gold and black hat. Her hair is in a short black bob. P4 P4 is a human-unicorn. His head is pink with a blue mane, purple lips, and yellow eyelashes. He wears a pink tank top and dark pink loose pants. He also wears black converses. 4x4 coach 1.png|P1 4x4 coach 2.png|P2 4x4 coach 3.png|P3 4x4 coach 4.png|P4 Background The background is an American rodeo show act, with fire shooting from the sides of the floor. The floor also displays the red, white, and blue as we know it with stars all over. Gold Moves There are a total of 3 Gold Moves for this song, all of which are the same: P1: Hit the air with your right hand. P2: Shake your hand to the left and kick your right foot was you move forward. P3: Raise your right hand up to your head as you walk up forward. P4: Put your hands on your hips. All the Gold Moves are done from left to right and require each player to move forward. 4x4 - Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 (P1).png|Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 (P1) 4x4 - Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 (P2).png|Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 (P2) 4x4 - Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 (P3).png|Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 (P3) 4x4 - Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 (P4).png|Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 (P4) Mashup 4x4 has a Mashup with the theme "Best of JD 4" 'and only features dancers from [[Just Dance 4|''Just Dance 4]]. Dancers (No repeats) *''Beauty and a Beat'' *''We No Speak Americano'' *''On the Floor'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Good Feeling'' *[[Can't Take My Eyes Off You#Alternate|''Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate)]] *[[So What|''So What]] *''Mr. Saxobeat'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Super Bass'' *[[Call Me Maybe#Alternate|''Call Me Maybe (Alternate)]] *[[Never Gonna Give You Up|''Never Gonna Give You Up]] Aufreten in Mashups 4x4 appears in the following Mashup: *''Rabiosa'' '''(Bring Your Friends) *''You're On My Mind'' (Quatro) Trivia * This is the second song by Miley Cyrus in the series, after We Can't Stop on Just Dance 2014. ** It is also the first one to be on the official tracklist since We Can't Stop was planned to be released as a DLC in Just Dance 2014. * This is one of the first songs to not be a single on Just Dance. * Banged, piss ''and ''hell are all censored. ** All three words are replaced with whip cracks. This is the first song where whip cracks can be heard, the second being Circus. * Nelly's part got removed because it was too explicit. ** However, he can faintly be heard at the end of the bridge saying "Yeah." * P*ssy tails is replaced with recent pills. * At the beginning of the original song, the footstep sound is heard 4 times. The YouTube gameplay, anyway, features the footstep noise 9 times. Nonetheless, the in-game version has 4 footstep sounds. *P2 looks very similar to Cotton-Eye Joe. However she is not the same dancer, as Julia Spiesser left after Just Dance 4. * The lyrics, "Who can't you tell?" was changed to "Can't you tell?," but you can still hear "Who." * In the Mashup, the dance starts as soon as the song begins. * P3 greatly resembles one of the right dancers from Gangnam Style with the hair. * At the end of the Mashup, Never Gonna Give You Up’s pictograms do not sync with the coach. * With only three characters, the song has the shortest title in the entire series, along with Fun. * This is the second song in which the cracking of a whip can be heard, after Cotton-Eye Joe. ''The third would later be ''Circus. * This is one of four songs to have a Best Of ''Mashup, along with ''Birthday, I Love It, Maps, and Never Can Say Goodbye. * This is the second song to be circus-themed, after Funhouse. It is followed by Circus. Gallery 4x4.jpg|4x4 4x4BG.jpg 033151.jpg Just-dance-2015.jpg|Problem and 4x4 JD2015_GAMESCOM_FINAL_BANNER_1tcm21164249.jpg download (29).jpg|4x4 coaches at E3 2014 196.png|Avatar of P4 (The Unicorn) 4x4_cover.png 4x4mu_cover.png 4x4 170202.gif 4x41coach.png|P1 Videos Miley Cyrus 4x4 ft. Nelly (Lyric Video) Just Dance 2015 - 4x4 - All perfects Just Dance 2015 - 4x4 (Mash-Up) Site Navigation en:4x4es:4x4pt-br:4x4tl:4x4 Category:Lieder Category:Lieder in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Lieder in 舞力全开2015 Kategorie:Country-Lieder Kategorie:Rap-Elemente Kategorie:Quartette Kategorie:Gemischte Geschlechter Quartette Kategorie:Lieder mit Mashups Kategorie:Saubere Versionen Kategorie:Céline Baron Kategorie:Mehdi Kerkouche Kategorie:Yoni Jayl Kategorie:Laure Dary